


Let's Play a Game!

by purrinchando



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Kissing, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrinchando/pseuds/purrinchando
Summary: You've decided to gather around some of your closest friends and enjoy your time together. You explained to the Heroes about the games you used to play with your friends back in the Overworld and they all got excited! It was nice time relaxing and having fun with the Heroes......until Sharena dared you.





	Let's Play a Game!

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I decided to delete the original fic, I wanted to rewrite it into (light) smut  
> So here I am  
> Catering to myself and the audience  
> Mwah hah hah

A huge weight had been lifted off of your shoulders when Stahl delivered you a letter from Embla saying they put their weapons down. You really needed time off, you never relaxed or used those fancy soaps for a nice bubble bath!

It was also a shame that most of the Heroes didn't bond as much, it was only work, train, fight and repeat. Yes, the Forging Bonds event was held often but it was only for the bonds between you and specific Heroes! You figured that since Embla will be quiet for a while, you might use that time to get to know your allies.

* * *

"All right, everyone! Do you know why all of you are now gathered here today in a circle in my room?"

You had gathered some of your closest friends into a circle. They were sitting down on the floor, anticipating your answer.

"I figured that we could all enjoy our free time and, you know, have some fun! It would be nice to get to know you more, rather than just fighting and training all the time!"

Sharena giggled with glee, along with the other Heroes' expressions lighting up, they really wanted a nice break from the constant war!

"I'm glad to see you're interested, hear me out!"

You sat next to Sharena, across Alfonse. 

"Let's play games from my world!"

"And what are those games, Kiran?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, Hríd!"

You started talking about how you and your friends used to play lots of board and card games, though there aren't any available here, so you relied on old classics such as Telephone, Truth or Dare...

...and let's not forget about the _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ game, so scandalous! 

"Oh, so you held these games during sleepovers?" Alfonse asked as he tilted his head.

"Mhm! There are way more than the ones I listed, but we don't have all the material needed. We can just start off with Telephone!"

Roy looked at you confused about to open his mouth and ask you to clarify what exactly that game was about. You signalled him that you were about to explain the game.

"So, the Telephone game! For example, Sharena thinks of a sentence or a word and whispers it to me, I pass it onto Roy, he passes it to Anna and so on. The goal of the game is to see what is the result, will the _'message'_ stay the same or be different!"

* * *

"Sharena, say your sentence outloud."

"A dog named Moose ran loose through the spruce forest chasing a goose!"

"Hríd, what did you hear?"

"What?! Impossible! I heard 'a dog ran with a goose through the spruce chasing a bus with a noose'?!"

Everyone burst into laughter at Hríd's exclaim, wondering how he got that result. 

"Why would anyone name their dog Moose?!" Alfonse said as he chuckled, everyone else continued their laughter.

* * *

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

You turned to Sharena and looked at her holding an empty bottle, her giddy self jumping in place.

"Explain what Truth or Dare is again?"

"Brother, it literally says in the name! Silly goose!"

"I wanna start!"

Sharena handed the bottle to Anna and smiled. Anna put the bottle down in the circle and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Sharena.

"Sharena, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you and Hríd to swap clothes!"

"Oh Gods, seriously?! Hahah!"

Laughter filled the room when they came back, Sharena wearing Hríd's outfit which looked like a dress for her, meanwhile Sharena's outfit looked merely like a short top on Hríd!

"Hey, at least this way you can show off your muscles!"

"Anna, please!" Hríd chuckled as he grabbed Sharena and rubbed his fist on her head, messing up her hair. After they switched back, they both sat down again in the circle.

Hríd spun the bottle...

...and landed on Sharena again.

"Really?! Me, _again?!_ " Sharena laughed as she waited for Hríd's question.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Dares are fun!"

"Hmm... I dare you to give Roy a piggyback ride!"

Everyone started chuckling at the thought of Sharena giving him a piggyback ride, it was priceless! Luckily, Heroes here weren't opressed in that way, Roy had no problem with that. The people in your world had these sort of "limits" and "standards", meanwhile in Askr everyone was free to do what they want and how they felt like doing.

Sharena huffed and huffed, carrying Roy on her back. She put him down after a few laps around the circle, them hugging it out afterwards like the good friends they are.

"I gotta admit Sharena, you are pretty strong!"

"Well, someone's gotta wield this Fensalir!"

Sharena chuckled as she grabbed the bottle,

"Hríd stole my turn and I did 2 dares! My turn now!" she spun the bottle, landing on you.

"Ooh, Kiran! Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm..."

Back in your world, choosing Truth is literally like... _a death sentence._ Choosing Truth is the equivalent of admitting who you're crushing on. Even though the Heroes here aren't like that, you didn't want to risk anything.

"I choose Dare!"

"Okay! I dare..."

She looks at you, then at Alfonse and then back at you, squinting her eyes. You didn't like the _look in her eyes,_ even though her expression didn't reveal anything.. bad, but you couldn't help but feel she's doing it on purpose. Maybe she knows..?

"I dare you... on _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ with Alfie!"

_HuaAagH? What?! How?! Sharena?!_

"Sharena, how do you know about tha-"

"I remember you talking about it to me when we were in that boutique buying flowers to decorate the entrance hall with! You talked about how you got that dare and y- mphmfhfph!"

You put your hand over Sharena's mouth as sweat ran down your face. _Oh Gods,_ you thought, _I should seriously watch what I ramble about..._

"Ehm, Kiran? What's Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"Mpfh-", Sharena took your hand off of her mouth, "it's this game where you go into a closet with someone and something happens! I don't know what happens though, but I know something does!"

Anna and Roy looked at each other suspiciously, I mean, what else would two people do in a closet? Especially people who are obviously crushing on each other!

Again, you know Sharena isn't like that and she only has pure intentions, _but..._

"Ah, I see."

Alfonse stood up from the pillow he was sitting on and approached you, taking out his hand to you.

"Shall we?"

You looked into his eyes, embarrassment flooding you. You looked away and accepted his hand, standing up and adjusting your cloak. You didn't really have a closet in your room, you only had a dresser with clothes in it. Although, there was a space in the storage room which resembled a closet, so that was one solution. As you were about to leave the room, you turned to the others,

"B-But what will you do in the meantime?"

"Oh, don't you worry about us, Kiran!" Anna exclaimed with a giggle.

Roy snickered at Anna's statement, "Yeah! We'll figure something out!"

You exited the room and Alfonse closed the door behind you, quickly catching up to you as you were storming off to the storage room.

"Kiran, what's gotten into you? Is there something wrong?"

_Little did you know, Alfonse, little did you know..._

_You couldn't even look at him without thinking... about..._

"Hey, let's just- enter the closet! Okay?"

He nodded kind of hesitantly, he couldn't register your true thoughts and he didn't know was he making the right decision or not. You both got into the closet, the lighting was dim and the air was.. rather thick.

Neither of you looked at each other, you didn't know what to do. You didn't want to risk ruining your bond with the prince, you didn't know if he reciprocated your feelings. What if you confessed right here, right now, and ruined your stable friendship? You would never forgive yourself for it.

On the other hand, Alfonse thought the same. You were always the center of his dreams, an idol. He looks up to you in many ways, he had tried so hard not to develop any feelings for you, but alas.

You didn't like the awkward tension that had formed between you two now, though you didn't feel only _awkward_ tension... You were both sitting in silence; you in one corner, Alfonse in the other. The space was small anyways, so you were technically sitting close, facing each other.

You both spoke up at the same time and quickly went quiet, miniature giggle filling the closet.

"You go first, Kiran."

"N-No, I insist, you go first! It's fine."

"No, seriously. Kiran, say what's on your mind."

You gulped once you heard what the Askran prince said, you were extremely nervous. Out of all the things that could've happened, out all the places you could've been at, out of all the things you could say, _out of all the people in entire Askr!_

"Well, here it goes..."

You gathered up all the guts you had in you and decided to confess... right here, _right now._

"The truth is, Alfonse... I..."

You hugged your knees, squeezing them tight.

"I..."

Your hoodie was now covering your face. You said something, but it was muffled. Alfonse didn't quite catch what you said.

"Could you repeat that, Kiran? I didn't really understand you."

You said it again, but it's even _less_ understandable!

"Uh, be a bit more clear!"

"I love you, Alfonse! There! Is it clear now?"

His eyes widened in shock, his lips parting. 

"I love everything about you! Your beautiful hair with golden tips, your absolutely stunning face, gorgeous eyes... Especially your heart and soul, how you just genuinely care about not only me, but for Sharena as well! You're such a great person, I just- I could ju- _mmph!_ "

Alfonse had already lifted your chin up and kissed you gently. He pulled away to see your reaction, only to be pulled back in by you. It wasn't as... _gentle_ anymore, now it was rather rough. He embraced your cheek as you ran your fingers through his soft hair. Hot air started to take over as steam started to blow off. You both engaged into this sweet, frankly intimate moment. He kissed you passionately as he traveled down to your neck.

_Oh Gods, Sharena thank you for being such a great listener! Ah, wait, no, I shouldn't be doing this!_

Alfonse sucked sweetly onto your skin, leaving marks behind. You gripped onto his hair as ecstasy coarsed through your body.

_...But Gods it feels so good!_

" _Hnn~!_ "

The prince suddenly raised his head to look at you as soon as he heard a rather quiet moan escape your lips.

"Kiran, I-"

"G-Go on, ha~h!"

Without second thought, he continued. He wasted no time, it was too precious. He thought to himself, _what is he doing? What did he get himself into?_

He sneakily slipped his hand under your shirt, caressing your steaming skin. His lips ended up on your collar bone, leaving sweet marks on it. You tried your best taking his cape off, but you were so weak from all the arousal, you could barely move! He noticed your attempt at unclothing him, so he decided to help you out. Alfonse took his cape and shirt off, exposing his skin and broad shoulders. You could slightly see his battle scars, though they were faded. You observed him, scanning from his face to his entire torso, admiring the view.

His expression was indescribable, his half closed eyes, slight smirk... He truly was gorgeous. He started unbuttoning your shirt while placing kisses on your neck, keeping the same hot atmosphere. The prince's needy hands were all over your body, remembering every part he touched that made you squeal. He kept thinking to himself, _what is he truly doing? Was this a sin?_ The thoughts couldn't stop him though, he kept looking at you with fierce hunger.

Alfonse figured he couldn't control himself, the tension was building up so much that he finds himself unstable as of this moment.

"Kiran, I must warn you, if you don't want to continue just say s-"

" _Shh, my prince..._ " you whispered as you put your finger on his lips, "...take me."

That _definitely_ flipped a switch in his mind. No time to waste, he immediately took his white trousers off. You finally gathered up some strength and you took your trousers off as well, along with your undergarments.

He still thought to himself, _was he seriously about to engage in premarital sexual intercourse? I mean, he was already planning to marry you anyways, you were basically the light of his life._

 _Oh no,_ you thought, _he doesn't have any protection, nor do I! Am I going to take it in ra-_ your thoughts were interrupted as you felt his member enter you slowly, you squirmed as you put your one arm around his neck and the other gripping his back. The prince's thrusts grew deeper, basically plunging in and out of you. You moaned out loudly in euphoria, every single last bit of breath you had in your system left your lungs. He claimed your lips as his, turning into a rough make out session. Your nails dug into Alfonse's back as he thrusted deeper and faster into you. Your main goal was not to make too much noise, but how could you _not? Gods, it felt so good._

You never knew you needed this until now, only now you realized how longing you were of his touch, you were hungry for his embrace, wanting of his love. Only he could grant you those things.

" _A-Alfonse..._ Y.. You are going to _b-break me~!_ "

Needy moans escaped your lips as you took in all of him. His thrusts grew even faster and sharper, you felt your insides being literally _rearranged_. But of course, you didn't mind. You'd take it all in, just for him, which you were already doing. He groaned as he felt you pulsating around his length, going in even deeper. Your moaning was only fueling his needs, his desire for you. Your aroused voice only encouraged him to absolutely _wreck you._ He didn't want to treat you like this, but he _really_ couldn't hold himself back. Alfonse's only wish was to satisfy you in more ways than one. His eyes meeting with the marks he left on your tender skin, his throbbing length driving deeper and deeper inside your body, your voice screaming out his name...

_It only fueled him._

"Alfonse, I- I love you, Alfonse! Oh _Gods,_ _I absolutely love you!_ "

You couldn't contain yourself any longer, you felt your peak arriving. His tongue devoured your mouth as he continued to thrust you with his hips.

"Kiran, you're perfect, you're perfect.."

He kept repeating those words seductively, he felt as if jolts struck his body. 

With a few more sharp thrusts, you screamed out in joy as he filled you with his seed, trembling in pleasure. He bit into your shoulder as he finished with filling you. _It was definitely more than seven minutes._

You both gasped for air, sweat dripping down your figures. You pulled him in for one last sloppy kiss before reaching for your shirt and putting it back on. Alfonse got off of you and started dressing himself, you were still trying to gain your sanity. After he finished dressing, he helped you put on your clothes as well and picked you up.

"I- I can walk, Alfonse!"

He raised his eyebrow and was about to say something, but he put you down to prove you wrong without even saying anything. Your legs wobbled slightly until you completely fell down onto your behind.

"Mhh... Okay, maybe I can't..."

He picked you up again, you looked into his eyes. His chest was still rising up and down quickly, still lacking air. 

"Alfonse... you really are my prince charming."

"I love you, Kiran."

He kissed you again, but this time... it was full of love. All you ever needed. His love.

**Author's Note:**

> Jdbdjjsbs im proud of myself  
> Pls dont delete me  
> Let me know how you thought of this badly written smut :')


End file.
